GoAnimate
(formerly stylized as GoAnimate! until September 2013) is a website where people can make animations, it had a good intention behind it, but however, it was over-ridden by immature people. The site was started in 2007 by the CEO and founder Alvin Hung. Grounded Videos Grounded Videos '''or '''the bane of your existence, are GoAnimate videos mostly made by children and immature man-babies. They started out in 2011, but didn't really kick off until 2013. How to spot a typical grounded video * It should have the Comedy World theme. * It should have Caillou and/or Dora in the thumbnail. * It should have a username with UTTP and/or VGCP and/or year (usually of birth, subtract this number to find out a typical UTTP and VGCP user's I.Q.) in it. * It should have Grounded in the title. (obviously) * It should have the words "O O O O O O O O O O" and/or "G R R R R R R R R R R" at least once. * The end of grounding should be a 50-digit or more number. Rant Videos Rant Videos are GoAnimate videos also made by the people who make grounded videos, either better or worse, you decide. How to spot a typical rant video * It should be about a show which the ranter is out of the target audience of. * It should also have the UTTP and/or VGCP and/or year in the username, which is their so-called "cliques". * It should have a robotic text-to-speech voice speaking the entire video. (It can be either female or male) * It should have "(insert name here)?, more like (insert shitty parody name here)." ** It should also be followed by "OMG! This (Insert whatever here) sucks!" * Most of the time, the rant will include the line "Failure Adventures" * There will be no actual/logical points to why the user hates (Insert name here). * It should also have "You know who like (insert name here), (insert baby show character here)." ** It should be followed by "Do you know who hates this (Insert whatever here)? (Insert user or cartoon character here, usually a "good user" or a cartoon character favored by "good" users)!" * It should also have "(insert name here) sucks, (insert other name here) also sucks, (insert yet another name here) is a million times better than both." * The end of the rant will end with "End of rant" Followed by the user anouncing the next rants. How to Find A GoAnimate User * They should have "(cartoon)Yes(babyshow)No" for a name. **Variations include, "(cartoon)FTW(babyshow)FTL", "(cartoon)Rocks(babyshow)Sucks" *They should have VGCP, UTTP, or other compination of leters. *They should have a year, if you subtract this by this year, you'll get their I.Q. (most of the time, it's very low). Common Things in the GoAnimate Fandom ; Baby Show Hate : Either you hate baby shows or you're called a "bad user" by good users. ; Kirby Loopsy Imposters : These imposters are simply the recolored clones of Kirby Loopsy's avatar during the anti-Kirby Loopsy movement towards her hatred to The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya and a fanatic of Strawberry Shortcake's Berry Bitty Adventures. The trend became a deadpool since November 3, 2015 as a result of cyberbullying a young girl on the web. ; Autism : Severe Chris Chan level/tier autism. Gallery cab.png|What a typical GoAnimator looks like. basement.jpg|Where typical GoAnimators usually live. Category:Websites